Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,780,048 discloses a multi-layer tape which provides an airtight and watertight barrier to facilitate the process of healing of an open wound and prevent any contamination of the wound by the surrounding environment. The tape comprises four layers arranged successively as follows:                the first layer is designed to be placed on an open wound and is cyanoacrylate-based,        the second layer is made of flexible material,        the third layer is an adhesive layer, and        the fourth layer is a bandage based on an ethylene polymer blend.        
The first and second layers have roughly the same width, which is smaller than that of the third and fourth layers. The third and fourth layers thus cover the first and second layers over their entire width.
A peelable covering may advantageously be placed on the first layer of the tape. The bandage is maintained in a vacuum or airtight system so as to prevent premature reaction between the components forming the tape.
During use, the bandage is taken out of its system and the peelable covering can be removed to be applied on a wound.
When the wound is closed, it is known that it may form a scar whose shape may change over time, which represents a problem for the user from an aesthetic point of view.
The state-of-the-art multi-layer tape is thus limited to treating open wounds and isolating them from their surrounding environment to reduce risks of contamination.
However, once the wound is closed, a scar remains visible to the naked eye and cannot be attenuated by the disclosed bandage. Consequently, once the wound is closed, this type of tape no longer suffices to reduce the visibility of the scar.
The purpose of the invention is to remedy the drawbacks of the state of the art by providing a multi-layer adhesive tape capable of attenuating the visibility of a scar.